Harry Godmother
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. In which baby Harry gets both a godfather and a godmother, Remus is declared a girl, Sirius gets on Remus's and Lily's nerves, and James is amused.


A/N: I've always wondered, why doesn't Harry have a godmother? Also, why'd they choose _Sirius _to be the godfather? (He always struck me as rash and immature.) This is the result of those thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

"Sirius, I want you to be Harry's godfather," James declared loudly. The Marauder had actually put quite a bit of thought into his decision. The war with Voldemort was growing ever more dangerous, and James didn't know if he and Lily would survive. Therefore, Harry _needed_ a godfather, a godfather James could trust to care for Harry like his own son: Sirius.

James made his declaration on a beautiful August day shortly after Harry's first birthday. He, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were placidly watching baby Harry continually hit his plush, glowing seahorse toy against the floor and laugh happily at the inanimate seahorse's pain.

"What?" both Sirius and Lily exclaimed in response to James's outburst, though for entirely different reasons. A huge grin spread across Sirius's face while a scowl crept onto Lily's.

"Of course I'll be Prongslet's godfather! Nothing would make me happier!" Sirius said as he picked up Harry and bounced him jovially. Harry squealed with joy.

Lily's scowl deepened. "James, if something happens to us, is it really _Sirius_ you want raising Harry?"

James turned to Lily, puzzled. "Sirius would make a great dad. Look," James pointed to the man in question who was currently making funny faces that made Harry laugh and clap. "Harry loves him."

"Yup!" said Sirius, sticking his tongue out at Lily childishly. "Harry loves me!" Remus chuckled as he took the baby from Sirius. He knew Sirius wasn't above such childish fighting techniques as pillow fights and didn't want Harry to get in the middle.

Lily sighed. She could just imagine Sirius as a godfather: giving Harry ice cream for dinner, letting him stay up all night, never even thinking to give Harry a bath… Lily shuddered. "But do you really think Sirius would be able to care for Harry if he's sick or rock him to sleep or - "

"We've been over this, Lils. That's why Harry should have two godparents," James replied. "Sirius can be the fun godfather, and you can choose the boring godmother."

Lily scowled at James's use of the word 'boring.' They'd had this conversation before, though she never knew James wanted _Sirius_ of all people to be Harry's godfather. Lily had always wanted Remus to be Harry's godfather. The man was patient and calm though stern when he needed to be. He'd sung lullabies to Harry, read to him, changed his diapers… He'd be the perfect godfather for Harry. But _no_, James had to pick his immature, irresponsible best friend. That, of course, only made Lily's choice that much more important. She'd never leave her Harry alone with Sirius. In fact, the only person she let babysit Harry was Remus, which brought Lily back to her initial anger. Or maybe… Lily turned to the quiet, smiling man who was sitting on the floor and holding Harry in his arms. He'd enchanted Harry's teddy bear to dance which entranced the baby.

"Remus."

The werewolf in question looked up at her. "Yes, Lily."

"I want you to be Harry's godfather, as well."

"What?" Remus looked stunned. He had never even considered raising a child. The thought of passing his lycanthropy on to his biological child made him shy of considering parenting. The Ministry was also very strict with werewolf parents, ready to take away the child for the most inconsequential reason, and under no circumstances was a werewolf allowed to raise a child alone.

Lily shrugged. "I wanted to name you godfather to begin with," she admitted. "Besides, you and James are the only ones who can keep Sirius in line, and he'd have to be kept in line if he was raising a child." Lily ended with an emphatic nod.

James thought about Lily's choice for a moment. He conceded that Remus would make a great father. He didn't trust Remus as much as Sirius, though he had the feeling Lily trusted Remus far more than she trusted Sirius. He didn't like it completely, but he trusted Lily's judgment, especially when it came to Harry. "Good idea, Lils."

Remus sat stunned for a moment. He looked down at the baby in his arms. He didn't know if he was fit to be a father, but he knew that Lily trusted him to take care of Harry, and Remus knew without a doubt that he would. No matter what, he would protect and care for his pup. The werewolf smiled slightly and said, "I accept."

Sirius grinned widely and clapped Remus hard on the back. "This is perfect, Moony! I'll be the godfather and you'll be the godmother and we'll be the perfect godparenting team!" Lily groaned and James laughed as another touching moment was ruined by Sirius.

Remus frowned as he set Harry on the floor next to his animated bear. "Who says you get to be the godfather? I should be the godfather. You can be the godmother," he protested.

Sirius laughed loudly. "I can't be the godmother! I'm too manly and devilishly sexy to be a godmother!" Lily and Remus snorted at his description.

"This from the man who screams like a little girl when he sees a tiny spider," Remus muttered.

Sirius looked affronted. "You swore you'd never mention that!"

Remus smirked. "So that settles it: I'm the godfather."

"No, no, no, no, no! I was called godfather first! I have the right of seniority."

"Seniority?! By a minute at most!"

"Still seniority, though. Besides, James chose me so I'm the godfather. You were chosen by Lily so you're the godmother."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Fine," Sirius said. Standing and taking out his wand, the dog animagus offered, "Play you for it."

Remus grinned, stood, and pulled out his own wand. "Best two out of three."

Together, they said, "One, two, three, shoot!"

A ghostly wisp of parchment erupted from Remus's wand. At the same moment, a translucent wand erupted from Sirius's. With a swish and flick of the ghostly wand, the parchment burst into tiny pieces. "Hah!" Sirius exclaimed as the wand disappeared. Remus growled and Harry giggled.

"One, two, three, shoot!"

Another parchment sprang from Remus's wand, while a bludger flew from Sirius's. The parchment wrapped itself around the struggling bludger, effectively immobilizing it.

Remus smirked as the parchment and bludger faded. Sirius grumbled angrily making Harry giggle again and Lily grin.

"One, two, three, shoot!"

This time, Remus produced a wand and Sirius produced a bludger. The bludger flew at the wand and bashed it into tiny bits. Sirius began cheering. "Two to one! I'm the godfather! Hooray for the manly and devilishly sexy dog!" Lily snorted again and Harry clapped at Sirius's happiness.

Remus, on the other hand, scowled. Sirius threw his arm around the werewolf. "Don't worry, _Miss_ Moony. You'll make a great godmother!"

Remus continued to scowl as Harry clapped and laughed at his newly appointed godparents.


End file.
